


Art for It Was Always You

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Looking back now I know it was always youEric Bittle is a brand new teacher at Samwell High School, teaching Home Economics and coteaching PE with one Jack Zimmermann. They get off to a rocky start, but all their friends can see what the two of them can't: that they were made for each other. They ensue to set the two of them up, but knowing the SMH crew, things don't always go to plan.In some ways though, the way to a man's heart is through his students.





	Art for It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736509) by [loveyoutoobits (lostflares)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostflares/pseuds/loveyoutoobits). 



 


End file.
